royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Faye Carteret
Fable "Faye" Renée Carteret is a princess of Tara-Ingerilor, one of King Godfrey's daughters, and the mother of Ceres Vaughan. Her fear of being manipulated and desire to be useful drives her to join Merek's uprising. Biography Early Childhood Faye's mother was the only one who bore the king's child out of love. She was a servant girl in service to a noble family in close proximity to King Godfrey, and fell deeply in love with him. Eventually, she caught his eye and became one of his concubines. She was happy just to be near him and bear his child. Since Faye was one of the king's younger children and a daughter, she was at a much lower risk of assassination. Her mother didn't want her to grow up confined to the castle, so she frequently took Faye out in the capital and to nearby villages to play. She made friends with several local children, and as a result didn't befriend her half-siblings until much later. At around age seven, she began to greatly admire Claire, Cas, and Leto, but was too shy to approach them. Upon finding out, her mother arranged a playdate with the Seymour children, and so Faye was let into their circle. Merek's Revolution Two weeks after Merek and Claire's flight from the palace, Faye becomes the first of King Godfrey's remaining children to join them. She leaves in the early hours of the morning, under the guise of visiting her mother in a nearby town. Marcella caught her as she was leaving and guessed her true intentions, but Faye fled before Marcella could draw any attention to her departure. The Angel's Awakening After the Great Angel awakens, it collects Faye's life, along with the rest of her family. It offers her death as a mercy. Adulthood After the conflict settles, Faye is allotted a section of Tara-Ingerilor to govern. At the same time, she's wed to Lord Vaughan, a high-ranking nobleman from the court. Her only child, Ceres, is born shortly thereafter. The Event Like every member of Tara-Ingerilor's royal family, Faye disappears during the Event. The only thing she leaves behind is her son, who disappeared from her home and reappeared in the capital months afterwards. Appearance Faye is described as having hazel eyes and wavy, dusty brown hair that falls to about mid-back in braided pigtails. She has freckles, and her skin is rather tanned due to spending lots of time outdoors. Her knees are covered in white scars from various bumps and scrapes as a child. Her birthmark is located on the left side of her ribcage. Personality Faye is bubbly, optimistic, and social, although she can be initially shy around strangers. She has a hard time holding grudges and forgives serious crimes far too easily. At times, she can be a bit too saccharine. She's also shown to have dependency issues, relying heavily on Leto for support at the beginning of the story. However, she demonstrates her own resolve when defying her father and joining Merek's revolution. Relationships Marcella Beaumanoir As the two princesses closest in age, Faye and Marcella are rather close. As a younger child, Faye was too rambunctious to want to be cooped up inside with Marcella all day, but as she grew older, she began appreciating her sister's company. When Faye deserted the palace, Marcella turned on her in fury, personally hurt by Faye's decision to leave. However, even in her anger, Marcella didn't sell out Faye when questioned. Leto Capulet Leto and Faye very much share a big brother/little sister relationship. Rather than being peers, Faye usually comes to Leto for advice and comfort, since she sees him as more sensitive than Merek and Cas, and more approachable than Mikael. For his part, Leto's not the type of person to be embarrassed about spending time with his sister. Cas Ridley Although they aren't the closest of pairs, Faye and Cas are in good terms. Cas doesn't think much of her, and Faye enjoys his company in small doses. She's overheard his arguments with Merek, though, and seeing his cruel streak keeps her from getting any closer. Eli Rowntree As the two youngest of King Godfrey's children (excluding Rosa), Eli and Faye were pretty close playmates. Eli was always quiet, so he followed Faye around when Isolde wasn't available, and she never minded that she did most of the talking. They're quite content to play in the same vicinity in silence. Although they're close, they wouldn't confide in one another, since Eli has Isolde and Faye has Leto. Eve Mauntell Faye had a puppy-love crush on Eve when she was little, which never fully faded. That was most of the reason why she asked him to be her retainer. Eve likes her, sure, but definitely not in the sort of way she did - the age gap was too wide, and she was a princess, and he a commoner. His affection for her is purely out of duty. Dionysia Mauntell Faye and Dionysia are good friends with a relationship untainted by class. Dionysia's rambunctious ways tends to bring out the mischief in Faye, and their antics have gotten Faye a good number of scoldings. They're not close emotionally, since Faye has Leto as her confidant and Dionysia doesn't have or want one, but neither of them really want to change that. Ceres Vaughan Faye treats her son the same way her own mother treated her - with utter devotion. Since she lacks a relationship with her husband, she makes up for it by remaining close with her mother and supporting her son. Ceres adores her as much as he admires his father. Lord Vaughan Their relationship is about what you would expect from an arranged, political marriage. Faye tried to foster love between them like Isolde did with her husband, and when that didn't work, she tried to at least befriend him, as Claire had with hers. Despite her best efforts, Lord Vaughan was uninterested in having a relationship with his wife, so she gave up and devoted herself to her mother, son, and retainer. Lord Vaughan isn't cruel to her, and he is attracted to her (although he won't admit it), but he treats her with detached indifference. Quotes Trivia * Faye is represented by a deer and the color daffodil yellow. ** The deer represents gentleness in word, thought, and touch, ability to listen, sacrificing for the greater good, appreciating the beauty of balance, alternate paths to a goal, and the power of gratitude and giving. * She's a talented piano player. * Faye's star sign is Aries. * Her tarot card is the Sun, and her moral alignment is neutral good. Related * Faye Carteret/Poem Gallery Faye.png Falling.png Faye_drawing.png Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Princesses Category:First Generation Category:Aries Category:Sun Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters